Mi nueva vida en Hong Kong
by Ale Horan
Summary: No pensé que mi vida cambiaría tanto desde el fallecimiento de mi padre. ¿Porque mi madre decidio que nos mudáramos a la mansión de su vieja amiga Ieran Li en Hong Kong? No lo se, lo unico que se es que me traeria probles y que mi mama me escondia algo UA
1. Prólogo

**Mi Nueva vida en Hong Kong**

Aclaración: Los Personajes de clamp no me pertenecen

Sumamary: No entendía como mi vida había cambiada tanto por el

fallecimiento de mi padre ¿Por qué mi madre decidió que nos mudáramos a

Hong Kong? Tal vez la pregunta seria ¿Por qué decidió que nos mudáramos a

la mansión de su vieja amiga Ieran Li? No lo se solo se que me traerá

problemas. UA

Había pasado un mes desde el fallecimiento de mi padre, ahora estoy viendo

por ultima vez mi cuarto antes de irme tal vez para siempre de Tomoeda, la

ciudad donde he vivido desde siempre. Oh perdón no les he dicho mi nombre.

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años y me flata un año para terminar la

preparatoria ¿A dónde iba? No lo sabia con certeza salo sabia que era en

Hong Kong ¿Mi madre compro una casa allí? Pues no, iríamos a vivir con una

de sus viejas amigas "Ieran Li" no sabia quien era pero tampoco me importaba

mucho, mi madre dijo que tenia un hijo de mi edad ahora no me acuerdo

bien su nombre Syo…Syam…bueno a quien le importa. Extrañaría demasiado

Tomoeda no solo porque aquí viví la mayoría de mi vida, sino que aquí es el

lugar donde recuerdo a mi padre, no solo eso me tendré que separar de mis

amigos Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki, le rogué a mi madre que no

me llevara ahí, que yo quería quedarme pero se que algo me esta

escondiendo, no siempre decide mudarse a un país tan lejos pero yo lo

descubriré.

-Monstruo ya nos vamos apresúrate

Oh si me olvidaba de decirles el es mi hermana Touya tiene 24 años

-Que no me llames monstruo, Ahora bajo. Bueno Kero es hora de irnos

Kero es mi gato e iría con nosotros. Bueno volviendo a mi desastrosa vida

mama dice que el hijo de Ieran seguro me agradara oh si se me olvidaba no

solo esta el dice que Ieran tiene 4 hijas más y tampoco me acuerdo sus

nombres pero tienen mas o menos la edad de Touya. Ya me tengo que ir asi

que Adiós.

N/A: Holaa! Bueno este es el prologo de mi historia, este es mi primer fic déjenme rewievs y díganme lo que piensan y tal vez podrían dar algunas ideas.


	2. La Mansión Li

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Capitulo 1: La Mansión Li**

**Por Li Ale**

-Hijos esta es la Mansión Li

Si ya he llegado a mi "Nuevo Hogar" más que una Mansión parece una Ciudad. Salimos del auto y sacamos nuestro equipaje.

-¡Nadeshiko ya estas aquí! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Hola Ieran. Agotador, gracias por recibirnos en tu casa.

- Oh no hay de que sabes que eres como una hermana para mi. Oh Estos deben ser tus hijos que lindos son.

- Si es Touya y ella es Sakura

-Mucho gusto, gracias por recibirnos-dijimos Touya y yo al mismo tiempo

-No es nada. Oh veo que trajeron a un…gato-dijo mirando con una mirada…peculiar a Kero

-Si el es mi gato Kero.

-Espero que no le molesten los perros mi hijo Syaron (oh ese era el nombre) tiene un labrador, se llama Yue.

-Oh no claro que no, solo molesta cuando a el lo molestan.

-Bueno que descortés pasen, pasen siéntanse como en su casa.

Pasamos era igual de linda por dentro que por fuera

-Ahora ninguno de mis hijos esta aquí-dijo Ieran- pero en la cena los conocerán. Ahora será mejor que descansen, tomen un baño y desempaquen.

Aparecio un hombre de edad mayor

-El es Wei es nuestro mayordomo más confiable-se volteo a ver a Wei-Por favor muéstrales sus habitaciones.

-Claro señora-nos miro-síganme por favor.

-Oh por cierto la cena es a las ocho-dijo Ieran

Las habitaciones de Touya y mi mamá estaban en el tercer piso y la mía estaba en el segundo piso. Mi habitación era de color rosa y era muy grande, bueno tapoco me podían sorprender con eso pues yo también vivía en una mansión, ya que mi familia es rica, tenía un gran armario y un baño también rosa. Lo primero que hice fue echarme a la cama y dormir un rato. Luego de eso desempaque un poco y luego me di un baño. Después de bañarme me puse una falda corta y un polo rosa y amarre mi cabello en una media cola. Estaba arreglando un poco más mis cosas cuando mi mamá entro a mi cuarto.

-Sakura la cena ya esta lista, nos están esperando

-Ya voy

Cuando bajamos Ieran nos presento a sus hijos

-Bueno ellas son mis hijas Fanren, Feimei, Futtie y Shiefa- mientras ella las llamaba una por una se levantaron y luego hicieron una reverencia igual que nosotros-Y el es mi hijo Li Syaoran-también se levanto e hizo una reverencia

Ese tal Syaoran tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos ámbares que mostraban frialdad. Estaba segura que esos ojos los había visto antes. La cena transcurría sin ningún percance, volví a ver a Syaoran porque tenia que saber donde había visto esos ojos.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Hijos ella es una vieja amiga mía Ieran Li-dijo una mujer joven de pelo grisaceo**_

_**-Mucho gusto-dijo una niña de 6 años y uno de 12**_

_**-El gusto es mío, niños-dijo la mujer**_

_**Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar sin percatarse de que los niños se estaban aburriendo**_

_**-Niños si quieren pueden ir al patio trasero, hay juegos ahí-dijo la mujer china**_

_**Los niños salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras corrian la pequeña se choco con alguien.**_

_**-Oye mira por donde vas-dijo un niño con el ceño muy fruncido**_

_**-Lo siento mucho-dijo la niña**_

_**Los ojos ámbares y verdes se encontraron y el niño dejo ese ceño fruncido por una linda sonrisa**_

_**-No hay problema ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿Y tú?**_

_**-Yo me llamo Li Syaoran ¿Y que haces en mi casa Kinomoto?**_

_**-Bueno, es que la amiga de mi mamá nos invito a pasar las vacaciones de invierno aquí, ah por cierto no me digas Kinomoto dime Sakura**_

_**-Esta bien…Sakura-dijo el niño algo sonrojado-Entonces tu dime Syaoran.**_

_**-Esta bien**_

_**-Y que hace ese gato negro en ese árbol-dijo el niño volteándose hacia un árbol**_

_**-Oh es mi gato, ahora como lo voy a bajar de ahii!**_

_**Los dos niños se acercaron al árbol **_

_**-Por que no lo llamas tal vez te haga caso**_

_**-Lo intentare Spi Spi!**_

_**-Se llama Spi?-pregunto el niño**_

_**-No se llama Spinel, pero me gusta decirle Spi**_

_**Estuvieron 10 minutos llamándolo pero no hacia caso, entonces la niña empezó a sollozar**_

_**-No, no llores yo le ayudare a bajar- la niña levanto la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa ilusionada**_

_**-En serioo?**_

_**-Si**_

_**Entonces el niño comenzó a trepar cuando ya estaba bastante cerca del animal se resbalo y estuvo apunto de caerse**_

_**-SYAORAAN!-grito la niña**_

_**-No te preocupes Sakura estoy bien**_

_**Cuando por fin alcanzo el gato, bajo con sumo cuidado y cuando estuvo frente a la niña le dio su gato**_

_**-Aquí esta tu gato**_

_**-Gracias Syaoran-dijo la niña**_

_**Y agradeciéndole le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara**_

_**Cerca de ellos habían dos mujeres escondidas viendo eso **_

_**-Nuestro plan funciono-dijo la de pelo grisáceo**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-¿Sakura?-escucho que su madre le decía

-Si perdón que me decías

- Si me podías pasar la sal

-Ah claro- tomo la sal y se la dio

Volvió a mirar a Syaron y le sonrió lo que hizo que el ambarino se sonrojara y agachaba la cabeza. Ieran y Nadeshiko lo notaron se miraron y sonrieron satisfechas. Ieran se paró.

-Bueno yo me retiro

Todos seguían ahí excepto Ieran

-Bueno yo me voy a descansar-dijo Nadeshiko

Entonces Sakura se estaba levantando cuando las cuatro chicas la acorralaron

-Oh tu eres la pequeña Sakura

-Que grande estas

-te acuerdas de nosotras?

-Que linda estas

-KAWAAII-dijeron las cuatro

-Hola- dijo Sakura

-Como estas?

-Cuantos años tienes?

-Tienes novio?

-Ehm..pues estoy bien, tengo 17 y no, no tengo novio.

-Syaoran ya escuchaste o tiene novio aprovecha esta oportunidad.

-Si seguro vas a tener competencia cuando vayan a la preparatoria.

-Si seguro si se casan y tiene hijos serían realmente lindos.

-KAWAAII!

Sakura y Syaoran no podrían estar más sonrojados. Sakura se acercó a Syaoran

-Hola- dijo Sakura

-Hola- le respondió

-Seguramente no te acuerdes de mí pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, soy Sakura Kinomoto

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que Syaoran siempre se acordaba de ella.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, aunque la última vez que te vi teníamos seis.

-Si jaja

-Tu tenias un gato negro no?-pregunto Syaoran

La sonrisa de Sakura cambió por un rostro de tristeza

-El murió cuando tenía 13 años

-Oh lo lamento no lo sabía

-No hay problema bueno cuando cumplí 16 el año pasado mi papá me regalo un gato dorado.

-Ah, bueno mejor me voy a acostar porque mañana tengo que ir al instituto

-Oh claro yo también, ehm Li quería saber si podíamos ir juntos porque…bueno no me gustaría ir solo

-Claro, y dime Syaoran ¿Te puedo decir Sakua no?

-Si por supuesto..y Syaoran buenas noches

-Ehm buenas noches-dijo sonrojado

**N/A: Bueno que les pareció? Pensaba subir este capítulo ayer porque me parecía que el prologo estaba muy pequeño pero cuando estaba por terminar se cerro sin guardar y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y algunas cosas se me ocurrieron y otras se me olvidaron. Pensé que nadie iba a leer mi historia pero me equivoque. Bueno ahora respondo los reviews.**

**Thousand Petals****: Bueno me alegro que te haya interesado mi historia, también vi tu perfil y si somos muy parecidas. Espero que te guste el capitulo y dime que te pareció**

**Belenstar****: Acá esta el cap. y espero que te guste y gracias por leer! **

**Daniela 23****: Bueno dime que piensas de la historia de Sakura y Syaoran espero que disfrutes de este cap.**

**Fresita: Espero que te guste este cap.! **

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kiomoto mucho gusto en conocerte Hiraguizawa._

_-Tomoyoo!_

_-Nadeshiko que Syaoran y yo que?_


	3. Mi Primer dia, mi primer problema

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp**

**Capitulo 2: Mi primer día, mi primer problema**

**Por: Li Ale**

Sakura dormía plácidamente cuando comenzó a zona el despertador y…

-AHH! SE ME HACE TARDE!

Se cambió rapidísimo a desayunar y ahí estaban todos, ella comía rapidísimo y todos la veían un poco raro

-¿Sakura porque tanta prisa?-preguntó Touya que por cierto iría a la universidad ahí.

-Voy a llegar tarde

-Hija, a Syaoran y tu los llevara un chofer-dijo Nadeshiko

-AY y porque no me lo dijeron antes-entonces comenzó a comer sin prisas

-Ah por cierto monstruo deberías pedirle perdón a todos aquí presentes-dijo Touya

-Que no me digas monstruo!-le dijo acompañada por un pisotón-¿Y porque debo pedir perdón?

-Porque si roncas igual que siempre seguramente no dejaste dormir a nadie-dijo su hermana

-HERMANOO!

Todos los miraban con una sonrisa en la cara

-Sakura ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Syaoran

-Esta bien Syaoran-dijo Sakura

-Así que se llaman por su nombre eh-dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que los castaños se sonrojaran

-Ya me voy adiós a todos- dijo Sakura

Como dijo su mamá un chofer los llevo en un auto bastante lujoso que sorprendería a todos, excepto a Sakura que estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos

-Sakura, este es el instituto-dijo el castaño-Te acompañare a la secretaria para que te den tu horario.

-Gracias, sin ti estaría totalmente perdida

Y como lo hizo cuando era pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y el se sonrojo

-D-De N-Nada-dijo igual de sonrojado

Cuando fue a recoger su horario descubrió que estaba en la misma clase que Syaoran así que llegaron un poco antes que tocara la campana

-Hola Eriol

Syaoran saludo a un chico de pelo negro azulado y con lentes, era bastante guapo.

-Como estas Syaoran?

-Bien, bien te presento a Sakura, se esta quedando en mi casa con su familia

-Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mio, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo besándole la mano que hizo que Syaoran frunciera el ceño, paso desapercibido por la castaña pero no por Hiraguizawa.

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando de la nada se escuchó un gran grito de emoción.

-SYAORAAAN!-grito una pelinegra

-Ay no-dijo Syaoran mientras Eriol le enseñaba una sonrisa burlona

Sakura no entendí porque esas caras hasta que vio como una chica se abalanzaba sobre Syaoran y al verla le dieron ¿celos? No, no que estaba pensando, la ultima vez que lo vio tenían 6 años no le podía gustar ¿noo?

-Meiling ya aléjate de mi

-Ay Syaoran porque eres tan malo conmigo

Cuando por fin dejo a Syaoran vio a Sakura

-Y quien es ella?

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto y esta viviendo en mi casa con su madre y su hermana

-Hola yo soy Li Meiling, mucho gusto soy prima se Syaoran.

-Hola

Entonces sonó la campana y llegó el profesor que llamo a Sakura

-Bueno alumnos hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna, ella es Sakura Kinomoto y viene de Japón. Kinomoto tu te sentaras...Mmmm…adelante de Li-dijo el profesor Terada-Li por favor levanta la mano para que Kinomoto pueda verte

-No se preocupe profesor, lo conozco

Fue a sentarse y a su lado esta Meiling y atrás de ella estaba Eriol.

Tocó la campana de receso y Sakura se fue al comedor con Syaoran, Eriol y Meiling. Estában comiendo y hablando de trivialidades.

-Oye Syaoran no te parece raro que Hikari no se haya aparecido aun-dijo Meiling

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?-preguntó Syaoran sin mucho interés

-Pues porque esta LOCA por ti y te persigue a todos lados, es una acosadora-dijo Meiling

-No exageres Meiling Hikari no me acosa-dijo Syaoran

-Hermano, esta vez Meiling tiene razón esa chica si te acosa-comento Eriol.

-¿Quién es Hikari?-pregunté

-Es una chica que acosa a Syaoran, esta en nuestro año pero en otra clase-dijo Meiling

-Si dices que me "acosa" entonces donde esta-dijo con una voz elemental

-Pues, no lo se, por eso te lo preguntaba tal vez…

-SYAORAAAN!-grito una chica

-Ahí esta-dijo Eriol burlonamente

Mientras Syaoran volteaba para ver a la persona que lo llamaba, aunque sabía que era Hikari, solo veía a alguien muy cerca de el que se abalanzaba y pronto se encontró en el piso con una chica rubia con ojos azules abrazándolo.

-Takaishi te puedes parar que me estas aplastando por favor-dijo Syaoran serio.

-Hay Syaoran ya te he dicho que no me digas Takaishi, dime Hikari-dijo la rubia

-Pues te seguiré diciendo Takaishi-dijo Syaoran.

La chica se fue con un puchero en el rostro y el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo que Meiling riera junto con Eriol.

-Ahora sigues pensando que no te acosa-rio Meiling

-No lo hace solo es un poco "exagerada" en sus muestras de….afecto-le respondió Syaoran

-Deja de hacerlo tan largo acepta que te acosa ¿verdad Sakura?-dijo Meiling

Eso tomo desprevenida a Sakura que estaba comiendo e hizo que se atragantara y se pusiera roja. Eriol le paso un vaso con agua y Sakura volvió a su color natural.

-Pues yo…no podría decir si lo acosa, este es mi primer día..Solo la he visto ahora-respondió Sakura

-Pero por lo que has visto ¿Crees que Takaishi acosa a Syaoran?-pregunto Meiling

-Pues por lo que vi ahora…pues creo que si-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada.

Toco la campana y ellas estaban yendo a su salón cuando Sakura se fue al baño, Meiling la iba a acompañar pero una profesora la llamo para que le hiciera un favor. Mientras Sakura estaba peinándose apareció por la puerta Takaishi que vio a Sakura despectivamente

-Oye…niñita… ¿Por qué estabas con Syaoran en el almuerzo?-Le pregunto Hikari

-Pues mi familia se mudo a su casa y vinimos al instituto junto y como no conozco a nadie almorcé con el, Eriol y Meiling.

-Así que vives con el? Desde cuando? Mejor..¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

-Vivo con el desde ayer y lo conozco desde que tenemos seis-dijo Sakura inocentemente

-Ahh ¿Son amigos de infancia?-pregunto intentando hacerse la desinteresada

-Pues no es exactamente eso, yo paso unas vacaciones en su casa y no nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora

-Pues quiero que algo te quede claro, quiero que te alejes de Syaoran porque el es mio-dijo muy enojada.

Eso hizo que Sakura se molestara mucho, no sabia porque pero no le gustaba que ella dijera que Syaoran era suyo

-Pues creo que si Syaoran quisiera que me alejara ya me lo habría dicho y estoy segura que el no es de nadie, y menos tuyo

-Como te atreves pequeña ingenua? No me puedes hablar así, soy la más popular de todo el instituto-dijo ofendida

-Y tu crees que me importa que seas "la mas popular de la escuela"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos- Bueno ya me voy porque no quiero llevar tarde en mi primer día

-Niña yo todavía no he terminado de aclararte las cosas-dijo tomándola del brazo

-Pues yo ya termine esta conversación -dijo haciendo que Hikari le soltara la mano

Cuando Sakura se fue Hikari dio un grito frustrado. Ya estando Sakura en su clase fue a hablar con Meiling.

-Sakura ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Es que esa tal…Takaishi me comenzó a amenazar en el baño-dijo Sakura

-¿Cómo que amenazar? ¿Qué te dijo?¿Que le respondiste?¿Te hizo daño?-Meiling bombardeo a Sakura con sus preguntas

-Meiling deja que te responda primero, si me amenazó me dijo cosas como que me alejara de Syaoran porque el era suyo y no se lo podía quitar y yo le dije que si el quisiera yo ya me hubiera elegida se hizo la ofendida y la deje con la palabra en la boca. Y no, no me hizo daño-concluyó Sakura.

-Hay esa perra-dijo Meiling con los ojos entrecerrados, agitando el puño y con una venita en su frente.

Cuando por fin toco la campana que anunciaba la salida, Sakura ya estaba arreglando sus cosas pero se fue a hablar con Meiling que estaba con Syaoran y Eriol.

-Es cierto, Takaishi amenazó a Sakura pero mientras hablaba Sakura se fue y la dejo hablando sola-dijo Meiling

Sakura ya se había unido a la conversación

-¿Es cierto Sakura?-preguntó Syaoran

-Pues…si-dijo Sakura

-¿Sigues creyendo que no te acosa?-preguntó divertido Eriol

Syaoran no podía creer que Takaishi hubiera echo eso. No iba a dejar que nadie tratara mal a su Sakura y menos en su primer día de…Esperen..¿SU Sakura? Sakura no era de nadie y menos de el. Syaoran estaba fuertemente sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

-SYAORAN!-grito Eriol

-AHH?-dijo Syaoran

-Te dije si sigues creyendo que Takaishi te no te acosa?-dijo burlonamente Eriol

-Pues…esta bien lo acepto-dijo Syaoran rendido

-¿Y que no vas a hacer nada?-pregunto molesta Meiling-Si te deshaces de ella puedes estar con Sakura tranquilamente-le susurro en el oído.

Syaoran se sonrojo fuertemente Meiling sonreía y Eriol reía porque el estuvo tan cerca que lo escucho pero Sakura no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-¿Y que quieres que haga Meiling? Que le diga oye Takaishi ya deja de acosarme o aléjate de mi? No le puedo hacer eso-dijo Syaoran

-Y porque no puedes hacerlo?-pregunto mas molesta

-Porque no puedes decirle eso a una persona que te aprecia que se aleje de ti, aunque te acosa como Takaishi-dijo Syaoran

Atrás de ellos se encontraba Hikari y escuchó la conversación, pensó que Sakura le había metido esa idea a Syaoran y juró para si misma vengarse.

-Syaoran ¿Tu crees que te acoso?-Pregunto Hikari con fingida inocencia, como normalmente era con Syaoran.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era, aunque sabían muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Pues…Takaishi…la verdad…veras…yoo-Decía Syaoran sin saber muy bien que decir por la culpabilidad de haberlo dicho enfrente de ella

-Así que si lo crees-dijo al borde de las "lagrimas"-Bueno si quiere que me aleje de ti, lo hare Syaoran porque yo…Te amo

Todos ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras la veían salir corriendo "llorando". Sakura al escuchar esas palabras sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, tal vez después de esto Syaoran le hablaría y posiblemente terminarían siendo novios. Eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera peor. Mientras Sakura seguía pensando en eso y con los ojos notablemente entristecidos el auto para Syaoran y ella ya había llegado y ella seguía parado sin mover un solo dedo

-Sakura ya vinieron por nosotros-le dijo Syaoran

Ahí despertó de su ensoñación todavía triste aunque no sabia exactamente porque. Se despidieron de Meiling y Eriol y se encaminaron al auto. Sakura no hablaba porque seguía metido en su cabeza hasta que Syaoran le hablo

-Tu que crees?- pregunto Syaoran

-Que creo de que?- dijo Sakura confundida aunque sabia perfectamente de que hablaba

-Pues…lo de Takaishi-dijo Syaoran notablemente sonrojado

-Mmm..pues no fue tu culpa que ella escuchara eso, tal vez si hablas con ella, puedes arreglar las cosas…¿Ella te gusta?-Pregunto sonrojada

-Pues…es muy bonita, no lo niego, pero es muy..extrovertida y…demasiado activa. A mi me gustan las chicas tranquilas pero tampoco tanto, que no tengan miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos y me encanta los ojos verdes-dijo Syaoran

Sakura estaba DEMASIADO sonrojada pues según lo que le había dicho Tomoyo ella era exactamente como había descrito a las chicas que le gustan a Syaoran. Ahora la recordaba, su mejor amiga Tomoyo no hace mas de unos días había viajado pero ya la extrañaba tanto, sin los consejos de Tomoyo, Sakura se sentía tan perdida.

-¿Sakuraa?-pregunto Syaoran algo..¿preocupado?

-Hoe! Que me decías?-dijo Sakura perdida

-Que porque me lo preguntas-dijo Syaoran mas calmado

-Ah pues…porque si te gusta…ustedes podrían estar juntos ya que sabes que ella te ama-dijo con algo de tristeza

-Pues como ya te dije no me gusta, pero ya no se como tratarla después de esto-dijo Syaoran

-Pues primero deberías pedirle disculpas, aunque no fue tu culpa y si te perdona, y supongo que así será porque te ama aunque tal vez sea un encaprichamiento, y seguro luego se olvida de ti y se encapricha con otro-dijo Sakura que había aprendido a dar consejos gracias a Tomoyo

-Gracias por el consejo, mañana mismo lo hare-dijo Syaoran mucho menos abrumado y la abrazó.

-Oh ya llegamos-dijo Sakura sonrojada, mirando por la ventana y alejándose un poco de el

-Ah si me muero de hambre-dijo Syaoran también sonrojado, era muy raro el normalmente no abrazaba a la gente.

Los dos entraron a la mansión, se cambiaron y comieron,. Ya mas trade, como a las 7 pm, ellos ya habían terminado de hacer su tarea cuando Nadeshiko llamo a Sakura diciéndole que Tomoyo la estaba llamando

-Hola? Tomoyo?-dijo Sakura

-SAKURITAA!-grito Tomoyo a través del auricular

-Ay Tomoyo casi me dejas sorda

-Ay Sakurita no exageres ¿Cómo estas?¿Como es la Mansión?¿El chico que vive allí es guapo?¿Como se llama?¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? Cuéntamelo con lujo de detalles?¿Ya conociste a algún chico guapo?¿Los chicos te persiguen como aquí?¿Tienes algún nuevo amigo o amiga?

-Ay Tomoyo me confundes no me dejas responder y luego me olvido lo que preguntas-Dijo Sakura totalmente confundida-Bueno la Mansión es muy bonita y acogedora y bueno el chico se llama Li Syaoran y bueno si, es muy guapo-dijo sonrojada- me acabo de acordar que lo conocí hace como 10 años pero me había olvidado por completo, cuando todavía vivía Spi, y tiene 4 hermanas también las conocí pero no tan bien como a el se llama Futtie, Feimei, Fanren y Shiefa y van a la misma universidad que Touya y en el instituto no estoy sola porque estoy en la misma clase que Syaoran y conocí a su prima, a su mejor amigo y a una chica que lo acosa y es ..un poco rara.-lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Sakura siguió contándole todo lo que le habia pasado desde que llego

-Ay Sakurita como me perdí de tanto e un solo día. Parece que le tienes mucha confianza al tal Li¿Por qué será?¿Tal vez porque te gusta?-dijo Tomoyo

-Ay Tomoyo que cosas dices, ya te dije que lo conocí a los seis y por eso le llamo por su nombre

-Ay Sakurita me desvié totalmente del tema…Te tengo una Sorpresa-dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo

-Pues habla

-Solo necesito que voltees

Sakura le pareció bastante raro y apenas volteo vio a Tomoyo atrás de ella

-TOMOYOOO!

Sakura fue corriendo para abrazarla, aunque no hace mucho que se fue de Japon al extrañaba tanto

-ay Tommy que haces aquí?

-Pues me vine a vivir a Hong Kong, mi madre tiene una mansión al lado y decidi mudarme porque no podría vivir sin mi mejor amiga

-Ayy tommyyy yo también te extrañe tanto

-Ay Sakurita quiero que me presentes a ese tal Li quiero ver si el es bueno para ti

-Ay Tomoyoo que dices, es solo un amigoo

-Si claro solo un "amigo"- dijo con ironía Tomoyo

-Bueno cambiando de tema buscare a mama para decirle de tu llegada-´dijo Sakura todavía sonrojada

-Esta bien yo voy a buscar a Touya para decirle que viviré aquí en Hong Kong-dijo riendo sonriendo maliciosamente, ya que Touya sufría mucho porque Tomoyo no solo le probaba ropa a Sakura

-Ay Tommy

Cuando Sakura fue a buscar a su madre, escucho como ella hablaba con Iern

-Ieran cuando le diremos a los chicos?

-Pronto, ya que tus hijos están sospechando la repentina mudanza-dijio Ieran

-Tu crees que estén de acuerdo con esto?-dijo preocupada Nadeshiko-No se como lo tomara Sakura

-No se como reaccionara Syaoran, pero no podemos cancelar el compromiso, lo tenemos planeado hace 10 años y además a las empresas…

Ieran seguía hablando pero Sakura solo podía escuchar la palabra compromiso resonando en su cabeza. Cuando salió del shock entro al cuarto gritando

-NADESHIKO! ¿Qué SYAORAN Y YO QUEEEEE?

**N/A: Holaa? Hay alguien ahí? Lo se demore demasiado, perdón tuve algunos problemas, la que tenga tiempo puede leerlos y espero que me entiendo**

** hermana me dejo afuera de mi casa 4 veces, 3 veces solo 1 hora o menos pero una de esas fueron 6 horas! ENTIENDEN! Y como no tenía nada que hacer comencé a escribir en un block, y cuando tenia que escribirlo me aburría pasarlo, porque no tenia inspiración de escribir**

**2. Mi computadora se malogro, de suerte tenia lo avanzado en mi correo, pero se demoraron en arreglaron**

** por fin la arreglaron, se me fue el internet, el teléfono y el cable A LA MISMA VEZ, hasta ahora no tengo cable pero bueno**

** colegio me esta absorbiendo y estresando**

**Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo prometido espero que les guste.**

**Ahora a responder sus lindos Reviews. Si no fueran por ellos nunca hubiera subido este capitulo:**

**Daniela 23:**** Holi! Ay no puedo creer ue adivinaras lo del compromiso, bueno espero que te guste el cap.**

**Belenstar:**** Espero que te guste el capitulo, bye.**

**Thousand Petals:**** Holii!Sorry por tardarme tanto, espero que te gustee. Byeee.**

**Chiyo Asakura:**** Holaa! Bueno aquí esta el cap, espero que te **

**Jadee-de-Li:**** Hola! Aquí esta el cap y dime que piensas de estas madre locas jajaja, byee **

**Bueno esta vez no pongo adelantos porque no tengo mucho avanzado y no hay nada super importante que adelantar. **


	4. El Compromiso

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp**

**Capitulo 3: El Compromiso**

**Por: Li Ale**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Tu crees que estén de acuerdo con esto?-dijo preocupada Nadeshiko-No se como lo tomara Sakura_

_-No se como reaccionara Syaoran, pero no podemos cancelar el compromiso, lo tenemos planeado hace 10 años y además a las empresas…_

_Ieran seguía hablando pero Sakura solo podía escuchar la palabra compromiso resonando en su cabeza. Cuando salió del shock entro al cuarto gritando_

_-NADESHIKO! ¿Qué SYAORAN Y YO QUEEEEE?_

Los gritos de Sakura se escucharon por toda la mansión y atrajo la atención de todos en ella, primero llego Touya y Tomoyo, luego las hermanas de Syaoran, y al final Syaoran.

-Que pasa?-dijo Touya- porque tantos gritos Monstruo?

-Sakurita, porque son todos esos gritos?-dijo Tomoyo

-Que es lo que pasa-dijo Fanren

-Tienes algo Sakura?-pregunto Feimei

-Cual es el chisme-dijo Futtie

-Porque tanto griterío?-añadió Shiefa

-Alguien me llamo?-pregunto Syaoran

Sakura sin hacerles caso a los recién llegados continuo

-Mamaa, dime que no es cierto esto que planeaste con la señora Li hace mas de diez años!-dijo Sakura

-De que hablas Sakura?-pregunto intrigado Syaoran

-De lo que tu madre y la mía planearon, y nosotros estamos involucrados-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

-Ieran, ya es hora de decirselos-dijo Nadeshiko

-Asi es-añadió Ieran-vamos a mi despacho

Todos comenzaron a seguirla

-Solo Sakura y Syaoran

Entonces todos soltaron un bufido y volvieron a sus habitaciones

…En el despacho…

-No queríamos que se enteraran así-dijo Nadeshiko

-¿¡¿¡CUANDO PENSABAN DECIRNOS?A UN DIA DE LA BODA!-grito Sakura

-Y sigo sin entender, ¿De que boda hablan?-dijo Syaoran

Hijo..-dijo Ieran intentando explicarle.

-Yo te dire, tu madre y mi madre nos comprometieron..CUANDO TENIAMOS SEIS-gritó Sakura

Syaoran abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se desencajo.

-Madre! Que te ocurre!-grito Syaoran igual de histérico que Sakura.

Syaoran y Sakura les seguían gritando a sus madres por un buen rato, cosas como:

-SON UN PAR DE LOCAS

-QUE TENIAN EN LA CABEZA!

Hasta que al fin Ieran hablo

-Ay bueno, tienen razón, no debimos comprometerlos y menos sin decírselos..pero-entonces le mando una sonrisa pícara a Nadeshiko

-No se hagan, ustedes se gustan-completo Nadeshiko

En ese momento Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron rojos

-De que h-ha-hablan-dijo Syaoran

-La ultima vez que os vimos fue hace 10 años!-dijo Sakura

-Pero entre ustedes hubo un…Click, lo sabemos- argumeto Nadeshiko.

Los castaños se sonrojaron mas que antes..si eso era posible.

-Madre como puedes pensar eso, Syaoran y yo solo somos amigos-explicó Sakura, aunque ni ella misma sabia lo que sentía

En el momento en el que Sakura dijo eso, Syaoran sintió una gran tristeza dentro de el, pero no sabia exactamente porque, pero haciendo de lado a su tristeza añadió:

-SI, nosotros solo somos amigos.

Ieran y Nadeshiko reflexionaron un poco, pero no podían acabar el compromiso sin más.

-Esa es la razón por la que nos mudamos aquí cierton Nadeshiko?-dijo Sakura con un dejo de trsiteza

-Bueno la verdad es que si-dijo ruborizada Nadeshiko

-PUES QUIERO VOLVER A CASA, QUIERO A PAPA, EL NUNCA HUBIERA PERMITIDO ESTO-dijo Sakura mientras salía del despacho con unas cuantas lágrimas.

En ese momento Syaoran tenia muchas ganas de salir tras ella abrazarla y consolarla, mientras Nadeshiko y Ieran se sentían culpables por lo sucedido. Syaoran se fue hacia la puerta, volteo a verlas…significativamente y salió dando un portazo.

…Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sakura…

Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente pensando en su padre, el la hubiera apoyado y no hubiera dejado que su madre la comprometiera…y menos sin que se enterara

TOC TOC

-No quiero ver a nadie!-grito Sakura

La persona al otro lado de la puerta hizo caso omiso y entro

-Monstruo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo Touya, que era el recién llegado

-Touya, qiero regresar a Tomoeda, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que llegáramos aquí, que papá este aquí, lo extraño demasiado-y Sakura se echo a llorar

-Tranquila Sakura, yo también lo extraño-dijo Touya-pero que a pasado ahora, que fue lo que paso en el despacho de la señora Ieran.

-Es que…bueno…-Sakura se estaba poniendo roja-Noscomproetieron-dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?-dijo Touya que no habia escuchando nada por lo rápido que hablo su hermana

-Nos Comprometieron-dijo Sakura más roja

En ese instante, la mandíbula de Touya cayó hasta el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Touya?...- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba una mano en frente de los ojos de su hermano

Repentinamente Toya se paró.

-COMO QUE TE COMPROMETIERON CON ESE MOCOSO-gritó Touta

-SHH! Touya, ya todos están durmiendo-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-¡Pero como es posible! ¡No lo puedo creer!-siguio Touya-No lo puedo permitir, eres muy pequeñ para estar comprometida

Sakura soltó una risa irónica que asustó un poco a Touya

-Muy pequeña!-grito Sakura-Me comprometieron cuando tenía seis Touya.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste-grito Tuya

-Porque me acabo de enterar-dijo Sakura bajando su tono de voz

-Esto no es posible…-dijo Touya-Tranquila Sakura, yo hablare con mamá-Buenas noches-dijo apagando la luz y juntando la puerta

-Buenas noches hermano.

***Al día siguiente***

Sakura y Syaoran se habían levantado con un pésimo humor. Cuando todos estaban desayunando aparecieron Iean y Nadeshiko

-Syaoran, Sakura, vengan a mi despacho por favor- dijo Ieran

De inmediato los castaños las siguieron.

***En el despacho***

-Chicos, nosotras sabemos que ustedes no están de acuerdo con el compromiso-dijo Ieran

-No-dijo Sakura, que se oía muy segura, pero ni ella misma sabia lo que quería

-N-No-dijo Syaoran, el si se notaba inseguro pero ¿Por qué?

Ieran le lanzo una mirada ya que había escuchado el tono inseguro en el que lo dijo y el solo atinó abajar la mirada, así que ella siguió hablando

-Les tenemos una propuesta, puedes salir con quienes quieran, pero para cancelar el compromiso, tendrán que casarse, pero solo tienen tiempo hasta los 20, ya que a los 21 el compromiso será anunciado.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir, deberían estar felices, su vida seguiría normal hasta los 20 y podría seguir igual de normal después d eso

-Bueno chicos-dijo Nadeshiko-sera mejor que ya se vayan al instituto..por cierto, Tomoyo los esta esperando

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?-le pregunto Syaoran a Sakura

-Es una amiga de la infancia, que vino a vivir aquí-dijo Sakura

-Ya veo- dijo Syaoran

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con Tomoyo en la puerta.

-Buenos días Tommy-dijo Sakura

-Buen día Saku-respondio Tomoyo

-Tomoyo, el es Li Syaoran, Syaoran ela es Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo Sakura

-Mucho gusto Daidouji-dijo educadamente Syaoran

-Igualmente Li-dijo Tomoyo.

Cuando estaban en el auto , Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no estaban de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-preguntó

Entonces Sakura volteo para ver a Syaoran

-¿Podemos contarle?-preguntó Sakura

-Supongo que si-dijo Syaoran desanimado

Tomoyo los miraba muy confundida

-Bueno…Tommy..emm-dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Estamos comprometidos-dijo Syaoran de una, aunque estaba sonrojada e intentaba ocultarlo.

Tomoyo se quedo helada por un lapso de tiempo hasta que se oyó un grito que dejo sordos a Sakura y Syaoran y los mas probable esque a toda China

-QUEE SAKUU! Estas comprometida y no me lo dijiste!¿Yo puedo diseñar tu vestido? Por faaa ¿Y cuando paso?¿Te lo propuso el joven Li? Kawaai-dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

En ese momento los castaños ya estaban muy sonrojados

-Que cosas dices Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura-Nuestras madres nos comprometieron

Oh ya veo-dijo Tomoyo soltando una risita-Que romántico hubiera sido que el joven Li te lo hubiera propuesto

Tomoyo sabia que esa haría que se sonrojaran, y la verdad le encantaba molestar a Sakura sonrojándola

Luego el viaje estuvo muy callado, cuando llegaron al instituto Sakura y Syaoran ayudaron a Tomoyo con lo de su horario y descubrieron que ella también iba a estar en su clase.

Cuando entraron al salón, Meiling y Erio ya staban ahí, hablando

-Hola Meiling, Eriol-dijo Sakura

-Hola Sakura-respondió Meiling

Eriol no respondió ya que se había quedado mirando a Tomoyo, y ella se percato de esto y agacho la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

-Chicos, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo Sakura-Tomy, ellos son Eriol Hiraguizawa y Li Meiling, la prima de Syaoran

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos Hiraguizawa y Li

-Por favor dime Meiling Daidouji

-Y a mi me puedes decir Eriol

-Entonces ustedes díganme Tomoyo

-Esta bien-respondieron los dos.

Y así se quedaron hablando los cinco, aunque Syaoran no pareció muy atento a la conversación, se veía mas bien preocupado

-Ya Syaoran, dinos que te pasa, tu y Sakura se están comportando muy extraño-dijo Meiling

Pero en el momento en el que iba a explicar, toco la campana y llego el profesor Terada, que presento a Tomoyo a todo el salón, y la pusieron al lado de Meiling, las horas pasaron y ya había llegado el receso y Meiling estaba decidida a saber que le pasaba a su primo.

Los cinco se encontraban comiendo

-Ahora si Syaoran-dijo Meiling-que es lo que te pasa a ri y a Sakura.

Los dos castaños se miraron, ya se estaban sonrojando, se miraron para ver si se lo contaban y decidieron que si

-Es que nuestras madres..-dijo Syaoran-Nos comprometieron

Eriol que se sentó al frente de Syaoran, estaba tomando agua y de la sorpresa le escupió todo a la cara de Syaoran. A Meiling le pasó algo parecido a Tomoyo, pero antes de que grite Syaoran se paró y le tapo la boca para que nadie escuchara nada…pero lo que no sabían es que alguien mas habia escuchado esa valiosa información.

Las horas siguieron pasando igual de rápido y ya todos estaban regresando a sus casa, nadie sabía lo que les esperaba al día siguiete.

**N.A: Wolaa, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, sorry por la tardanza pero estar de vacaciones hace que me olvide de todoo. Bueno que piensan del compromisoo?,espero que me den su opinión. Y quien fue el que los escucho? Que hara con esa información? Bueno tendrá que esperar a que actualice Muahaha, No es una broma (en verdad no) juro subirlo lo mas pronto posible.**

**Ahora a responder sus reviews.**

Daniela 23:Holii, primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste el capitulo, besos

Jadee-de-Li:Holii, jaja si Hikari va a dar muchos problemaas,, bueno espero que te agrade el cap, besos.

Elsa Karina Onii-chan:Holiii, espero que te guste el cap y sorry por la demora, en el prox capitulo habrá ExT.

Alepszita-chan:Holaa, espero que te guste el cap y perdón por la demoraa, besoos.

JettBomb:Holaa, perdón por la demora espero quete guste el cap. Byee.

RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen:Holaa, espero que disfrutes el Nuevo capituloo, adios.

Daianitahh: Holaaa, bueno aquí esta el cap, espero que te guste y perdón por la tardanza

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Siguiente capitulo: **Los rumores corren rápido**.

_En el siguiente capitulo:_

_-A mi no me gusta Sakura!_

_-Tu me gustas mucho…_

_-A QUIEN MÁS SE LO CONTASTE!_

_-Pero quien hizo esto?_


	5. Los rumores corren rapido

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp**

**Capitulo 4: Los rumores corren rápido**

**Por: Li Ale**

Ya era un nuevo día y en la mansión Li ya había movimiento, todos estaban despiertos. La casa esta un poco más tranquila, ya que Syaoran y Sakura estaban aceptando el compromiso mas calmados por el acuerdo.

Como el día anterior, Tomoyo los esperaba en el coche, llegaron bastante temprano en el instituto y apenas entraron todos los miraban y los señalaban mientras murmuraban, pero siguieron de largo sin hacerles caso, y cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con miles de volantes con la cara de Syaoran y Sakura que decía ¿_Li Y Kinomoto comprometidos? _Ó _¿Recién llegado consiguió al codiciado Li Syaoran?_

-¿Pero quien hizo esto?-dijo Tomoyo

Los tres amigos vieron a Meiling y Eriol que intentaban quitarlos, pero estaban por toda la clase. Las chicas miraban con odio a Sakura y lo mismo pasaba con Syaoran, los chicos lo miraban muy muy mal.

-Eriol, Meiling ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-dijo molesto Syaoran-Acaso le contaron a alguien más?

-No claro que no, quienes crees que somos-dijo Meiling molesta- solo intentamos quitarlos porque cuando llegamos lo encontramos así.

-¿Y quienes fueron los primeros en llegar?-dijo Sakura

-Los dos-dijo Eriol- porque nos encontramos en la puerta cuando llegábamos al instituto.

**-**Pero entonces ¿Quién?-dijo Sakura

Cuando llegó el profesor Terada, obligo a toda la clase a quitar los volantes, hasta que por fin llego el receso Syaoran se llevo a Sakura lejos de todos, se veía molesto.

-Sakura ¿Cómo es que esto paso?-le preguntó, y tenia el ceño muy fruncido.

-No lo se, no se lo conté a nadie más que a Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling.

-NO ES CIERTO-explotó Syaoran-TUVISTE QUE CONTARLE A ALGUIEN MÁS.

Sakura se asusto mucho, porque Syaoran nunca le había gritado antes, bueno tampoco lo conocía mucho, pero no parecía de las personas que gritara así.

-No, no le dije a nadie mas, primero te hubiera preguntado a ti-dijo Sakura mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Syaoran.

-A QUIEN MAS LE CONTASTE-grito más fuerte Syaoran, y también la agarraba mas fuerte- TODAS LAS MUJERES SON IGUAL DE CHISMOSAS, NO TE AGUANTASTE Y LE CONTASTE A ALGUIEN ¿VERDAD?

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, le dolía que Syaoran pensara así de ella- No le conté a nadie, Syaoran suéltame, me haces daño.

Syaoran se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, no era justo que le echara la culpa sin tener pruebas, así que la soltó para que pudieran hablar más tranquilos.

-Perdóname Sakura, no fue mi inten…

Pero Sakura ya había salido corriendo apenas la soltó.

…Mientras tanto los 3 amigos…

-Meiling, no sabes a donde se fueron Sakura y Syaoran?-pregunto Eriol-ya va a terminar el receso y no han vuelto

-Si, tienes razón, mejor los iré a buscar

-Te acompañamos-dijo Tomoyo

-No mejor ustedes quédense aquí- cuando Meiling se paro miro a Eriol y le guiño un ojo, ella sabia que sentía Eriol por Tomoyo.

Cuando Meiling ya había desaparecido de la vista de los jóvenes Eriol decidió decirle a Tomoyo, tal vez pensaría que es muy apresurado, pero el sabia que se había enamorado, o por lo menos, sentía algo especial por ella.

-Tomoyo, te gustaría acompañarme, necesito decirte algo-dijo Eriol

-Esta bien- dijo la joven, que no tenia ni idea de que le iba a decir.

Eriol había llevado a Tomoyo a un gran árbol de cerezo.

-Tomoyo, yo quiero decirte q-que-dijo Eriol sonrojado

-Que pasa Eriol

-TU me gustas mucho!- dijo Eriol

Tomoyo se quedo en shock, no esperaba que Eriol le dijera eso

-T-tu también me gusta mucho Eriol.

Eriol la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que era cierto, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, el gesto hizo que la joven se sonrojara, pero igual le correspondió. Cuando por fin el joven se separo , le pregunto a su acompañante

-Tomoyo, quieres ser mi novia?

Esto hizo que la joven le sonriera y le respondiera

-Si Eriol, si quiero ser tu novia.

Después de eso la joven se acerco a su ahora novio lo abrazo, y luego se separo solo para darle un pequeño beso

…Mientras tanto los dos castaños…

Sakura seguía corriendo, no sabía a donde, pero tampoco le interesaba, lo único que quería era alejarse de Syaoran. Pero entonces sintió que se chocaba contra algo, pero antes de caer sintió que una mano la agarro para que no cayera, no había chocado con algo, si no con alguien.

-Perdone no me fije por donde iba-dijo Sakura, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, que tenían una chispa de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije-dije el chico de los ojos azules-pero que hace unan chica tan linda como tu llorando y corriendo por el instituto-dijo el guapo joven-mi nombre es Yamato Yamamiya, pero me puedes decir Matt..emm..

-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Oh que lindo nombre –dijo Matt-te puedo llamar Sakura?

**(N.A: Matt es rubio y como ya dije tiene ojos azules y un cuerpo como el de Syaoran, osea para que babees por el)**

**-**Si, claro-dijo Sakura secándose unas cuantas lagrimas traicionares y sonriéndole, sonrisa que el devolvió

**Syaoran POV **

Por fin había alcanzado a Sakura, que rápido corría,.. quien mierda era ese tipo? Y por qué le sonreía? Pero.. porque siento tantas ganas de golpear a ese tipo. Quien se creía para sonreírle a si a Sakura .

-Sakura!-la llame entrecortadamente, porque seguía bastante cansado

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato para luego voltear a verme

-Syaoran-dijo casi como un susurro

Tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, y yo era el estúpido causante de ellas. Pero yo le prometí golpear a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar, fue hace 6 años, pero igual lo había prometido

_Flashback_

_Habían dos niños jugando en un gran parque, jugaban a la pelota, pero cuando la pelota se fue a un lado la niña había ido a buscarlo, cuando regreso no tenía la pelota, pero estaba llorando_

_-Sakura, porque lloras?-le pregunto un niño castaño a la pequeña._

_-Es q-que c-cuando fui a recogerla un niño llego y m-me la q-quito, y-y cuando se la pedi p-porque le dije que era tuya me dije q-que era una mentirosa y q-que seguro m-me la quería robar, p-porque parecía una niña de la calle pandrosa-dijo la castaña_

_Syaoran entonces acerco su mano a la mejilla de la niña para secar sus lagrimas_

_-No te preocupes Sakura, yo ire por la pelota pero no llores, yo hare que ese niño se disculpe contigo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga llorar_

_Después de eso el pequeño Syaoran recupero su pelota e hizo que se disculpara con su amiga y la pequeña se acercó a él y lo abrazo, eso hizo que el niño se sonrojara_

_Fin Flashblack_

Y Ahí estaba aquel pequeño niño, solo que con 10 años más, y el mismo había roto su promesa

-Syaoran…Sakura…donde he escuchado esos nombres- dijo...ese tipo…- Ah claro, ustedes son los chicos comprometidos, verdad?

-Matt acaso tu estas en nuestra clase?

Maatt! Desde cuando conocía a ese cretino y porque le decía Matt?

-No, yo estoy en la clase de al lado-dijo el tal Matt (AH COMO LO ODIO)-Pero verdad que ustedes sn los que están comprometidos?

-Sí, así es Matt.

Otra vez con su Matt. Hasta me olvide porque vine , pero supongo que Sakura no me necesita, eso chico hizo que se olvidara porque lloraba, el es mejor compañía para Sakura que yo.

**FIN SYAORAN POV**

-Bueno Sakura mejor me voy, creo que estas ocupado , solo quería saber cómo estabas, adiós...em...

-Yamato Yamamiya.

-Hasta luego Yamamiya.

Y asi Syaoran salió corriendo, no podía seguir viendo a Sakura sonriéndole a Yamamiya.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían acabo las clases y ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose.

Ah, por cierto, mis padres y yo vamos a ir a cenar a tu casa esta noche-le dijo Meiling a Syaoran, luego se acercó y le susurro- y tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Está bien-dijo Syaoran desanimado.

-Y vamos a hablar muy seriamente jovencito- dijo Meiling en tono de burla, pero Syaoran sabía que hablaba en serio.

Todo el viaje a la Mansión estuvo silencioso y cuando llegaron los dos fueron por lados diferentes. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puesta de sol Syaoran salió a caminar por su extenso patio trasero. Mientras caminaba vio la silueta de alguien sentado tras un árbol, Syaoran tenía la ligera sospecha de quien era así que se fue acercando hasta que pudo ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era Sakura, se sentó a su lado, Sakura volteo asustada, porque no lo había sentido venir

-Hola-dijo Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa para que no se incomodara.

-Hola-dijo ella bastante bajo

-Sakura, en verdad lamento mucho como te grite en el instituto, es que..

-No hay problema-dijo interrumpiéndolo- yo no debí reaccionar así, es obvio que tú no quieres que se enteren del compromiso.

-No es eso-dijo-es que ahora todo va a ser más difícil ahora que todos los saben. Y tu tenías todo el derecho no haber reaccionado así, es normal

Hubo un pequeño tiempo en que los dos no dijeron nada

-Y…de donde conoces al tal Yamiga

-Es Yamamiya-le corrigió Sakura- y bueno, yo me choque con Matt en el instituto

-Ah ya veo- dijo Syaoran que ardía de…celos?. No, no podían ser celos. No-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para la cena

-Si tienes razón, además ya está oscureciendo

Sakura se paró y se fue sin voltear a verlo ni una sola vez, si seguía dolida, tenía que hacer algo para que la perdonara.

Llego la hora de cenar y con ello los padres de Meiling y ella, cuando ellos se quedaron hablando con Ieran y Nadeshiko, Meiling se llevó a Syaoran al patio.

-Syaoran, ya se lo que paso con Yamato y Sakura

Al principio Syaoran no entendió a lo que se refería

-Eres un tonto-le dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón-así el te va a ganar y se va a quedar con Sakura

Ahí fue cuando Syaoran entendió y se puso rojo, Meiling se dio cuenta que sentía algo por Sakura, algo que él no sabía que sentía

-Qué? Porque crees que quiero algo con Sakura?-le dijo todavía rojo

-Syaoran, nos conocemos desde siempre, se lo que te pasa hasta mejor que tu, Te gusta Sakura, hasta podría decir que te has enamorado de ella-dijo Meiling muy sonriente- pero como nunca te ha pasado lo más probable es que ni siquiera sepas lo que te pasa.

-A mi no me gusta Sakura!

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño crujido, voltearon a ver que había hecho ese sonido y se encontraron con Sakura, con la mirada gacha, que hacía que no se pudieron ver sus ojos.

-Me dijeron que les traiga bocadillos-dijo en voz baja- pero veo que están ocupados.

Syaoran intento hablarle, pero ella salio corriendo. Meiling lo miro decepcionada y se fue tras Sakura

**N.A: Bueno aquí está el cap, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos sus reviews NUNCA HABIA TENIDO TANTOS GRAACIAS. El capitulo era mas grande pero no pude porque..viajoo YEEEI jaaja (en menos de 12 horaas aaah) pero solo por una semana, mis merecidas vacaciones, jaja, porque cumple 15 Wuuu OH SI, pero apenas regrese prometo subir el cap. Ah y en el otro cap me olvide de decirles espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Por cierto, a los que les interese estoy escribiendo una nueva historia: "La popularidad o tu?", si gustan pueden ir leyéndola, me gustaría saber que piensan, pero las personalidades de Sakura y Syaoran son totalmente diferentes. También tengo dos historia mas en mente pero al verdad prefiero terminar una de estas dos historias antes de subir otra más, porque ya van a empezar las clases y no voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero no dejare mis historia botadas. Ah por cierto, a que ninguno de ustedes sabe de donde saco los nombres de todos mis personajes no tan inventados.**

**Ahora a responder sus reviews:**

Daianitahh: Holaa, espero que te guste el cap. Besoos.

Jannettcita: Holii, que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí esta el cap y espero que lo disfrutees, bye.

Sakury Li Fallz: Holii, que bueno que te hayas creado una cuenta y gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos, espero que te guste el cap, besoos, adiós.

Elsa Karina- Onii-chan: Wolaa, aquí esta el ExT que te prometi, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, jaja si que disfrute mis vacaciones, bueno espero que me digas que te pareció el cap, besos byee.

Jennifer: Wolaa me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que también te guste el cap, besos.

Princessmalfoy10: Holii, Jajaja adivinaste jaja bueno espero que te guste el cap, besos.

Belen-star: Holaa aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que te agrade, besoos.

Draculaura: Holii, espero que te guste el cap, bueno tal vez pensabas que el tu me gustas mucho era Syaoran, pero no, era Eriol, como lo prometi, iba a haber un ExT en este cap, bueno disfruta el cap, besos.

Kilalaselene: Wolaa, aquí esta el cap, lo intente hacer mas largo, pero si lo hacia más largo no iba a tener tiempo de subirlo antes de mi viaje, asi que el próximo si va a ser mas largo.

Isabel20: Hola espero que te guste el cap, besos.

ngel en discordia: Hola, que bueno que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste el cap, besos

Danitria: Wolaa, que bueno que te hayas creado una cuenta, por fin, jaja, y otra vez adivinaste ¿Es que soy tan obvia? Jaja bueno espero que te guste el cap, intente hacer una faceta de Syaoran que nadie conocía, ya no tanto como el chico dulce que se sonroja, asi que espero que te agrade, besos.

Prinzcessa-ale: Holaa, espero que te guste el capituloo, bye.

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_-Mei, ¿Qué es lo que paso ayer?_

_-¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ese Yamamiya?_

_-¿Acaso no entiendes que me gustas?_

_-¿T-Tu novia?_


	6. Dolores del Corazón

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp**

**Capitulo 5: Dolores del corazón**

**Por: Li Ale**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-A mi no me gusta Sakura!_

_En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño crujido, voltearon a ver que había hecho ese sonido y se encontraron con Sakura, con la mirada gacha, que hacía que no se pudieron ver sus ojos._

_-Me dijeron que les traiga bocadillos-dijo en voz baja- pero veo que están ocupados._

_Syaoran intento hablarle, pero ella salió corriendo. Meiling lo miro decepcionada y se fue tras Sakura_

Sakura POV

¿Por qué me duele tanto lo que dijo Syaoran? Nosotros solo somos amigos

-Sakura ¿puedo pasar?

-Si-dijo, ya sabia que era Meiling, aunque la conociera muy poco, podía distinguir su voz.

-Saku, mi primo es un idiota-me dijo Meiling, cuando ya había entrado a mi habitación.

-Yo no debí sentirme mal por su comentario-dije-igual nosotros solo somos amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Syaoran?

Que era lo que sentía por el? Pues se suponía que solo una amistad, pero...eso no me hace sentir mejor

-No lo se –le dije a Meiling-¿Por qué me dolieron tanto las palabras de Syaoran? Se supone que solo somos amigos.

-Sakura, mírame- me dijo Meiling, a lo que yo levante la vista y vi sus ojos rubies-¿Qué sientes al ver a Syaoran?

-Pues..-ya me había comenzado a poner roja- Cada vez que me mira a los ojos me sonrojo y mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte ¿Por qué me pasa esto Mei?

-Creo que a eso se le llama amor

-Eso no puede ser! Si no he estado mucho tiempo con el, excepto cuando teníamos 6.

-Créeme, si puede, el amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras, algunos solo se enamoran al verse a otros les toma unos años, tu corazón elije a quien amar, no tu.

Me miro y sonrió.

-Tal vez debas hablar con el

-Pero aunque a mi me gustara-ella me miro de una forma…especial-bueno, si me gusta, pero el dijo que yo no le gusto.

-Syaoran es muy terco, no sabe lo que siente, como tu, pero se nota en su mirada que te ama, a cambiado bastante desde que llegaste, antes era mas serio, pero ahora sonríe con frecuencia, y mas cuando tu estas cerca

-Meiling, que cosas dices! Mira ahora ya me sonroje

-Jajaja, bueno creo que es hora que tu pienses mejor lo que te dije, mañana hablamos en la escuela

Tal vez Meiling tenia razón, tal vez Syaoran si me gusta, o tal vez estoy enamorada de el.

FIN SAKURA POV

Después de eso Sakura se quedó dormida, Syaoran intento hablar con ella. Pero una de las sirvientas le dijo que ya se había quedado dormida. A Syaoran si le costó bastante dormir, porque se sentía demasiado mal. Se quedo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando por fin se estaba quedando dormido dijo

-Ya se lo que me pasa, me gusta Sakura.

Al día siguiente Sakura ni Syaoran hablaron, ni cuando se encontraron con Tomoyo. Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a clase, los dos castaños solo murmuraron un buen dia y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Mei, ayer tu estuviste en la casa de Syaoran, cierto?

-Desgraciadamente si-dijo

-Por esa respuesta supongo que sabes lo que les paso ayer para estar así no?

-Si, lo que paso anoche – comenzó, pero ya había llegado el profesor Terada pidiendo que vayan a sus lugares.-Te lo cuento en el receso 

Las horas pasaron lentas para los dos castaños enamorados, pero por fin llego el receso, los cinco amigos ya se encontraban comiendo en su mesa, pero estaban bastante callados. Meiling se paro y le dijo algo a Tomoyo, que hizo que ella también se parara y ella jalo a Eriol para que el también se parara.

-Chicos ahora venimos, tengo que contarle algo a Tomoyo y ella no quiere dejar a su novio.

Sakura que estuvo todo el receso mirando su comida levanto la vista muy sorprendida.

-Novios?

-Si Saku, te lo conté en la mañana, pero estabas en otro mundo

-Oh, lo siento Tommy

-Buenooo…como decía, ahora volvemos

-Ok

Syaoran estuvo unos 10 minutos sin saber si hablarle a Sakura y cuando por fin se decidió

-Sakura…

La oji-verde levanto la vista para verlo pero antes que alguien dijera algo…

-SAKURA!

Los dos castaños voltearon a ver quien era el que gritaban, y pudieron ver a Yamato corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola Matt-dijo Sakura sonriente, ya que todavía no tenia ganas de hablar con Syaoran.

-Saku puedo hablar contigo un momento

(Pensamientos Syaoran: Desde cuando le dice Saku este idiota ¬¬)

-Si, claro

Sin siquiera decirle algo a Syaoran se levanto y se fue con su nuevo amigo

SAKURA POV

Aunque que Syaoran no tenia la culpa de que yo no le gustara, igual no me siento cómoda hablándole ahora que se lo que siento por el. Fue una suerte que llegara Matt, porque Syaoran iba a decirme algo y no quería escuchar por segunda vez que no le gustaba, ya tenia bastante con la primea vez, aunque Meiling diga que si le gusto, no puedo dejar de escuchar la voz de Syaoran es mi cabeza diciendo "A mi no me gusta Sakura".

-Bueno Matt , de que querías habla-dije para dejar de pensar en Syaoran

-Mmm…Sakura-se estaba ¿sonrojando?-Quería saber si querías cenar conmigo hoy en la noche.

A mi no me gustaba Matt, pero por lo que lo conocía parecía bastante bueno…y guapo.

-Mmm esta bien, hoy en la noche

-Ok, te voy a buscar a los 8?

-Si, esta bien

-Ok, nos vemos- cuando ya se estaba alejando volteo y regreso-Mmm Sakura…no tengo tu dirección.

-Oh si claro

Escribí la dirección y luego se fue y volví a la mesa donde ya estaban mis demás amigos.

FIN SAKURA POV

-Sakura, que te dio Yamato?-preguntó Meiling

-Ah, me invito a salir-dijo Sakura indiferentemente.

-Y que le dijiste!-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Que si-dijo.

Eriol noto como su amigo tensaba su mandíbula y aplastaba su lata de gaseosa.

Oh Sakuritaaa tu primera cita en Hong Kong-dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos

-Ay Tommy

-Hoy iré a la mansión Li para prepararte para la cita, te veras DIVINA

-Ja Ja-rio nervosamente Sakura mientras a todos les caía una gota de sudor.

El receso termino y Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban en el auto con Tomoyo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Syaoran se para hablar con Sakura

-Sakura, porque aceptaste salir con Yamamiya?-dijo Syaoran

-Porque es mi amigo, y se ve que es buena persona

-PERO SI NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES!-grito Syaoran

-Para eso salgo con el, para conocerlo más.

-Pero tal vez no es un buen tipo!-siguió Syaoran

-Syaoran no exageres, no puede ser malo, esta en la escuela, no es como si quisiera hacerme algo malo

-Pero que pasa si en serio quiere hacerte algo malo

(Pensamiento de Sakura: Lo único que Syaoran lograba con esto es darme alas para creer que se interesaba por mi)

-Syaoran ya basta! Me puedo cuidar sola perfectamente.

Syaoran estaba a punto de replicar pero Sakura le dio la espalda y se fue.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que me gustas?- susurro Syaoran al viento, se preguntaba cuando iba a poder decírselo.

Paso unas horas y Tomoyo fue a preparar a Sakura para su cita mientras Syaoran intento convencerla por ultimo vez sin ningún resultado, ese día estaba oscuro, parecía que iba a llover pronto. El tiempo siguió pasando rápido y pronto Matt llego.

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Matt

Tomoyo los estaba grabando y Syaoran los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y antes para darle celos a Sakura, le dijo que el también iba a tener una cita, que entristeció a Sakura pero Syaoran no lo noto.

-Em.. porque esa chica nos esta grabando?

-Ah, Matt ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo el es Yamato Yamamiya.

-Buenas tardes joven Yamamiya, gusto en conocerlo

-Hola Daidouji, preferiría que me llamaras Yamato o si prefieres Matt.

-Esta bien Yamato, entonces tu puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

-Claro, Sakura creo que es mejor irnos ya para llegar al cine y a la cena antes de que el clima se ponga peor.

-Si, esta bien. Adios Tomoyo, Adios Syaoran.

Cuando Tomoyo Y Syaoran se quedaron solos Tomoyo le hablo a Li.

-Que esperas para seguirlos?

-Que?

-Se que planeas seguirlos, además le dijiste a Sakura que tenias una cita cuando no es cierto, asi que supongo que esa seria una buena coartada.

-Tienes razón, Gracias Tomoyo.

-De nada, solo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz- lo dijo para si msima

-De que hablas?

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Nada importante, pronto te daras cuenta.

**N.A:PERDON PERDON PERDON Si, se que no lo merezco , pero no tuve muchas ganas de escribir, aunque ya la tenia a mano. La verdad el capitulo esta incompleto, pero no podía hacerlos esperar asi que esto es lo único que me salío, pero de suerte me inspiración ha vuelto después de mucho tiempo, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo de La popularidad o tu? Pronto, y otra vez perdón por el retraso, los que son escritores seguro lo que les guste el capi y que puedan perdonarme por el retraso!.**

**Y ahora los reviews:**

-Daianitahh:Holii, espero que te guste el cap, besos

-Princessmalfoy10: Holaa, espero que te guste el cap, y los problemas cada vez son mas grandes, que disfrutes el cap, besos.

-Sakury Li Fallz:Wolaa, espero qe el cap te guste, la verdad nos e de cuantos caps será pero espero que sea largo, bueno bye.

-jannettcita:Holaa, bueno descubriste de donde saque a matt, es el de digimon, jaja, solo que no tan gruñón obviamente, a que no adivinas quien es Hikari ah? Jaja bueno espero que te guste, adiós.

-isabel20:Wolii, espero que te guste el cap, besos.

-Danitria:Holaa, jaja ahora que adivinaraas para el próximo cap? Y si otra vez adivinaste quien hizo los volantees, me esta asustando un poco que SIEMPRE aciertees,, espero que te guste el cap

-Sakurita: Holaa, bueno tengo una nuevoa lectora wii, jaja espero que te guste el cap, besos.

-Elsa Karina-onii-chan:Holaa, bueno gracias porque creo que eres la única que lee lo que escriboojaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el ExT, intentare hacer un poco mas en los próximos capítulos, que te guste el cap, adiós.

-Jennifer:Wolaa, perdón por la demora, espero que te agrade el capi, adiós.

-marie250: Holaa, perdón por la demoraaa, que bueno que te guste, la verdad pensé que terminaba feo y sin intriga, pero gracias a t me di cuenta que no, espero que te guste el capi, besos.

Gisselvg: Holaa, siento haber demorado tanto, pero no me venia la inspiración.

Iitzel: Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, perdón la demora, disfruta el cap, besos.

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_-Porque Syaoran no vino?_

_-S-su novia?_


	7. De Citas y Confesiones

**Mi Nueva Vida en Hong Kong**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a Clamp**

**Capitulo 5 Parte 2: De Citas Y Confesiones**

**Por: Li Ale**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Que esperas para seguirlos?_

_-Que?_

_-Se que planeas seguirlos, además le dijiste a Sakura que tenias una cita cuando no es cierto, así que supongo que esa seria una buena coartada._

_-Tienes razón, Gracias Tomoyo._

_-De nada, solo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz- lo dijo para si misma_

_-De que hablas?_

_Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Nada importante, pronto te darás cuenta._

**Syaoran Pov**

Estoy en una sala de cine viendo una película que nunca hubiera pagado para ver, entonces se preguntaran que hago aqui? Pues nada mas que vigilando a Sakura en su cita con ese Matt ¬¬, más bien para asegurarme que Yamamoto no se sobrepase con ella. Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos en donde mataba a Matt, y es que el susodicho le pasaba el brazo por los hombres a la que debería ser **SU** Sakura, eso si **NO**. Exactamente para que estaba ahí? Para cortarse las venas recordando esa imagen porque era DEMASIADO masoquista? Y esto no era lo peor, porque ese Matt¬¬ se acercaba cada vez mas a la cara de Sakura que estaba muy ocupada llorando porque lo que pasaba la gran pantalla frente a ellos, esa misma pantalla que yo ignoro TOTALMENTE. Pero obviamente en mis planes no esta ver a Matt besando los labios de la castaña antes que yo, mejor dicho NUNCA SE LO PERMITIRIA. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me fui acercando a la sala de proyección y sin que el personal a cargo se diera cuenta, que por cierto era un viejito gordito absolutamente dormido, cuando volvi mi vista a donde antes había estado, vi a Yamamoto aun más cerca de Sakura si esto era posible, asi que sin pensarlo apague el proyector. Al instante todas en la sala comenzaron a gritar y quejarse y aproveche el momento para escabullirme entre la gente.

**Sakura Pov**

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, aunque los del cine le devolvieron su dinero, bueno no a ella, a Matt, ella había querido ver esa película durante semanas, para que cuando por fin podía verla, se apagara el proyector. De ese suceso ya había pasado una hora y media, y ya desearía que toda su molestia fuera por eso, pero noo había pasado algo aun peor y es que, Syaoran si había tenido una cita, pero no era con nada menos que Hikari, y como lo sabia? Pues los acababa de ver y no era exactamente fácil de olvidar, porque Hikari y Syaoran estaban BESANDOSE, por eso pensaba mas que nunca que debía de olvidarse de el, pero como? Lo veía todos los días en casa, en el colegio, y sus amigos son amigos mios tambien, pero tal vez debía ser feliz porque el era feliz no?, no puedo ser tan egoísta y quererlo para mi , cuando el tiene a alguien importante en su vida. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad con Matt, ya saben los que dicen, un clavo saca a otro clavo.

(N.A: ¿Quieren saber que paso con Syaoran? Pues aquí va)

**Syaoran Pov**

De la que me he salvado, si Sakura me veía, en la misma sala de cine, solo, se hubiera dado cuenta lo que había estado haciendo y eso no era bueno, ya que estoy completamente solo, cuando supuestamente estoy en una cita. Había estado corriendo mientras veía hacia atrás, que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien, y este se cayó.

-Ay! Porque no te fijas por donde vas estu…Syaoran?-Al parecer ese alguien me conocía, asi que levante la vista y no era nada mas y nada menos que Hikari, la persona menos indicada para encontrarme

-Emmm. Hola Hikari

Esto no podía estar pasándome, necesitaba seguir a Sakura sin que me viera, y tenia a Hikari en frente de mi, voltee para ver donde estaba Sakura, estaba muy cerca y no podía perder mas tiempo porque eso seria malo, asi que jale a Hikari y la lleve a un rincón para que Sakura no pudiera vernos.

-Syaoran, que haces-Hikari se puso roja, sabia lo que pensaba que iba a ser, pero no iba a ser asi, pero ahora que lo pienso, Hikari puede ser mi "cita" aunque ella no es exactamente lo que quería, pero no habia nada mejor, asi que buenooo…

-Hikari, quieres ir a tomar unos helados conmigo?

-Emm, claro

Si , ahora mi plan con Sakura, tendría que cancelarse, aunque no por completo, porque podría vigilarla mientras estaba con Hikari. Fuimos a tomar los helados mientras tanto, ya que había perdido de vista a Sakura ya estábamos ahí un buen rato, cuando Hikari e tomo totalmente desprevenido (bueno estaba pensando en donde estaría Sakura con el imbécil Matt) y me beso, realmente fue inesperado, me la aparte después de que mi perplejidad se fue, pero voltee y ahí estaba Sakura, corriendo con Matt, realmente espero que no haya visto eso, porque mis oportunidades con ella bajarían mucho mas. Ahora mi plan debería ser totalmente cancelado, por ahora.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dije a Hikari

-Es que Syaoran tu me gustas mucho, y…

-Y nada, no puedes besrame de la nada, lo siento Hikari pero no siento lo mismo que tu

Despues de decirle eso me fui, ya que no podía seguir con mi plan por hoy, y si Sakura vio ese beso, tengo que pensar rápido en algo, o tal vez le puedo pedir un poco de ayuda a Tomoyo, ya vere que hago cuando llegue a la casa.

(Mientras tanto Hikari se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se habia ido Syaoran y susurro para si mimsa: Me las pagaras Syaoran)

**Sakura POV**

Acabo de llegar de mi cita con Matt, la verdad aun seguía triste después del espectáculo que tuve que ver, pero si lo amo, debo dejarlo ser feliz, y tal vez con Matt pueda ser feliz, si, hoy Matt me pidió que fuera su novia, espero poder enamorarme de el, como lo estoy de Syaoran

_Flashback_

_Me fui con Matt a caminar por un lindo parque, esto era bueno para despejar la mente, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, Matt y yo encontramos un lindo lagoo, estábamos viendo el reflejo de la luna, cuando Matt se paro en frente de mi_

_-Sakura, tengo algo importante que decirte_

_-Si claro, dimee_

_-Yo..queria decirte q-quee tuu me GUSTAS MUCHO_

_Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba, ahora yo podría ser feliz con Matt, bueno, intentarlo y dejar a Syaoran ser feliz con Hikari._

_-T-te gustariaser mi novia?-prguntoo_

_Si quería ser feliz con el, le tenia que decir las cosas claras_

_-Matt, la verdad es quee no me gustas-el agacho su cabeza-pero me gustaría intentarlo._

_El levanto la vista me sonrio y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo, creo que esto será lo mejor para todos._

**N.A: Holaaa, soy see soy una descarada, desaparecer varios meseees, mas de medio año, y reaparecer de la nada, y para colmo con este mini capitulooo, tal vez muchas me quieran matar, cuando comencé este fanfic dijee seree la mejor escritora, pondré capítulos seguidos, porque odiaba a las escritoras que se demoraban años, pero ahroa las entiende jeeje, bueno chicas tengo buenas nuevas, ESTOY APRENDIENDO JAPONEES ohh siii, aah y estoy pensando seriamente en hacer fanfics de doramaas jeeje, bueno por el momento voy a estar bastante pendiente de este fanfic, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de continuar mi otra historia, ya que no hay tantas personas interesadas, y se que lo mas probable esque hallan solo 2 personas leyendo esto, pero igual lo pondree, em si bueno eso es todo espero volver a hablar on ustedes prontoo, y bueno es necesario que lean estooo, EN VERDAD NECESITO IDEAS, SI TIENEN ALGUNA BUENA IDEA MANDANMELA EN UN INBOOX, PONDRE SUS NOMBRES ABAJO COMO AYUDANTES DE ESCRITOORAA JEEJE. POR CIERTOO AMO A JANG GEUN SUUUK *-*, jeje no podía evitar decirlo si esque he captado su atención. Ahora si es todo asi que hasta prontoo (espero? **

Ahora los reviews:

-Sarytma: Hola, espero que el cap te guste, besos.

-Gisselvg: Holaa, espero que este cap te guste (y espero nunca mas tenern un bloqueo ¬¬) jaja bueno que lo disfrutes, adiós.

-Princessmalfoy10: Hola, espero que el cap te guste, no quería liarlo tanto, en verdad me estresa cuando se lían las cosas pero supongo que cuando lo escribo no me doy cuenta o algo asi jaja, besos.

-fujisaki rima: Wola, espero que te guste el cap, bye.

**-**Marie250: Holii, gracias por entender lo de las demoras, pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfrutees, chau.

**-**iitzel: Holaaa, que bueno que te guste mi historia, y siento mucho el retraso, aunque creo que tu mensaje me ayudo a continuar con mi historia, espero que te guste el cap, adiós.

-Anyi-tan:Wolii, jaja bueno te diste cuenta de mis personajes, jeeje , bueno espero que te guste el cap, besos.

-Sakury Li'Minato: holaa, bueno espero que te gustee el cap, se que es muy `pequeño pero es algo jeje.

-Daii Ayala: holaa, espero que te gustee el caap.

-Takahashi ale: wolaa, espero que te guste el cap, perdón por la demoraa.

-Tamara: holaa, perdón por la demoraa, epro aquí esta lo pronmetido

-Amiusagi: Holaa, espero que disfrutes el caaap.

-: holaa, espero que te guste el caaap

-crisgatita-chan: holii, espero que te gustee el caap aunque me halla demorado tanto

-Ghostgirl1498: Yeei nueva lectoraa, bueno peerdon por la demora y espero que te guste el cap auqnue sea mas corto que el pelo de Sakura.


End file.
